149865-feedback-game-update-24-february-2016
Content ---- ---- ---- Maybe yes, maybe no. Would have much preferred a direct grant. Left 40 Omnibits on the table last week because apparently 6hrs/night is not playing enough. Gotta stop wiping on raid bosses and go out and grind mobs instead. -If- this change makes it easier to hit the cap then I'm down with that. But if it just maintains the status quo, well then the game continues to swing into "second job" territory. | |} ---- It won't make it easier to hit cap (since it is increasing your cap), but it will make sure you have more omnibits to play with. You'll get to 120 per week twice as fast, and 120 is a good amount of omnibits to play with. I think you'll be pleased given your current rate of play. Think of it like this- you left 40 ominibts on the table last week. Well, while under this system you'd have left 40, instead of only getting 80 ominbits, you'd have gotten 160. That's a pretty good boost. Edited February 24, 2016 by SlyJeff | |} ---- ---- It is really nice, though I think Plasmajohn's problem is more about how he'd still have to go farm mobs to actually be efficient about it instead of doing whatever it is he's doing (raids and dungeons, I think?). Also: Yes! At long last! Now my hopes of them adding all the missing armor and weapon models from crafting have gone up a bit! | |} ---- ---- Your math is a bit off :lol: Assuming the new rules applied to last week: I would have made 240 and left behind 120. I intensely dislike not filling a cap when the benefit has value. Omnibits are store currency so those won't really lose any value. On the other hand Elder Gems are pretty much useless for Kitty. She has all but two of the dyes listed on the CX unlocked. Even the dye bags are a waste for her. Would love to just skip the EG grind on her and skip straight to the plat bonus. Thing is that this is supposed to be a subscriber incentive. This does nothing for people who focus on housing or RP or anything that doesn't involve killing hordes of trash mobs or levelling. That's Carbine (and really all game devs) being blind to anything but their own play styles. Edited February 24, 2016 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- ---- ---- I have over 9000 EGs on my main at the very moment, I still wonder what the cap may be, if any. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah. Looks like I have to give up an RP event or two to focus on GA runs. So much for "play how you want". edit: Ok that sounds a bit bitter. I really like GA but that comes at a social cost. You stop accumulating over 2k. I've heard the rumor that if you have exactly 2000 you skip straight to the increased gold payout but that sounds more like a bug than a feature. In other words not something to depend on. Edited February 24, 2016 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- There's a 2000 EG cap, if you are at it then your experience immediately goes to gold. There's also a bug that lets unfortunate people go past the cap, but if they spend their EGs to back below the cap then they might unbug themselves. | |} ---- I think the bug is when you go past it. | |} ---- Interesting, is the gold income noticeable? I don't really know what to spend 7k EGs on. | |} ---- If it's the same as after the weekly gap, then yes. I foresee many dye bags in your future. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think the change to fix this is pretty straight forward(on paper) The only way to flag u self for pvp is to equip a full set of pvp gear.. Surely this wont work for a pvp server, but i think most will agree that a merge of the servers and this flag rule, would work way superior to the way opvp works today. | |} ---- Perhaps. But then no one who has raid gear is going to flag, because you aren't going to downgrade to PvP gear to farm mobs- the bonus wouldn't be worth it. | |} ---- I thought it was a rather neat idea myself. However auto-flagging is still possible. That "feature" needs to be removed. Whatever effects are triggering it needs to instead not apply. Want heals and buffs from unflagged players? Then drop your flag. That works too! :D Don't be so sure. Sounds like an even easier way to farm the prestige only AMPs and Ability Tier unlocks <_< Edited February 24, 2016 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- ---- Most people who still need those unlocks won't be in DS level gear anyway. | |} ---- ---- Maybe. We'll just have to see. It might just end up with a bunch of Raid Geared PvErs pillow fighting. Or it might end up with skilled PvPers taking down goofy PvErs (like me). I think the change is a good one, but we'll just have to see how the potential negatives play out. | |} ---- This is something we are aware of, but the scope of that sort of change would have delayed these changes significantly--which we did not want to do. | |} ---- Oh I figured you guys did, I just don't want to get outta hand and people start complaining, because you know how that is :D | |} ---- 1: Even in full bis(minus pinky) the speed i kill with compared to my pvp gear in a daily zone like NW/CB is negligible, its all about how fast u pull and not how fast u kill, if u wanna farm effectively. 2: Balance and fair game should always outweigh petty stuff like raiders who wants to earn prestige they have no use for(u still need to win 40 bgs / 10 arena to earn the weekly S2 costume token) Edited February 24, 2016 by negoleg | |} ---- ---- Just to point it out, the reason for PvErs to flag would be for the increase in plat, not the prestige. Not sure where this "petty" word came from. I thought we were having a nice conversation about the effects of this change, not putting down other players. FWIW, my first thought when I saw this was "Oh, well, I'd get destroyed without PvP gear". Then I realize "I have raid gear, so I'll probably be OK". My third thought was "this might not make PvPers all that happy if it gives PvErs an advantage". And my final thought was "I'll bet a skilled PvPer would be able to take down an unskilled PvE raider". If that's last thing is true, then the change is probably fine as is. | |} ---- its petty compared to whats at stake.. opvp never gonna take off if raiders cant let pvpérs who enjoy pvp for the sake of pvp, have it in peace, cause of some small bonus Carbine has added to entice a broader part of the population to try it out. | |} ---- PvE players don't flag for PvP. | |} ---- Right, and no one (thus far) has said they won't let PvPers who enjoy PvP for the sake of PvP have it in peace. | |} ---- opvp didnt take off because pvers were not taking part. pvp needs pvers to stay viable in this game. these changes have me wanting to run around flagged for the extra stuff, and i do not pvp at all except double prestige weekends. this will get more ppl involved, which is a good start! | |} ---- Get rid of the stealthed class, then you'll see an increase in pvers pvping. :lol: Things are less fun when you're dead before you know what hits you..... from behind. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ha! That loses a lot of motivation to do it . . . | |} ---- What about the Sim-Chase mount and pets? | |} ---- They should probably increase that to silver pieces; the problem is if they make flagging too rewarding, I have no doubt that prestige trains will appear and the two factions will actively avoid each other to farm prestige/gold quickly. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Rerolling slots never bothered me, though I understand why it kills some people. My Service Tokens go to removing runes so I don't waste plat buying new runes and/or foci. Plus, I make a little extra money reselling runes when I upgrade. But yeah, I agree with you about how does help offset being dependent on Cash Shop to reroll slosts unless you're just really lucky/unlucky and get a bunch of gear to upgrade. What worries me is that they are going to jack up prices in the Cash Shop. The new costume is double what the other costumes cost. If the changes only apply to costumes (which it seems like so far) I won't mind as much (but still a little) simply because that's an account bound item but I'm worried about all the new Cash Shop prices (especially for events like Dungeon Chase). I'm thankful I'm subscribed until November because it gives me time to see how the Omnibit change will affect Cash Shop prices. | |} ---- I'm hoping prices are still based on a "coolness" factor, that costume is pretty cool and stands out over the others to me, now they just need to release some decent mounts that aren't just reskins. EDIT: Rune recovery with service tokens! I didn't even think of that! I can actually slot decent runes into gear without worrying about it costing me 30 plat to remove them! Signature stats you make me feel so free! Edited February 27, 2016 by H3rboss | |} ---- ---- I've had time to run around flagged on the live server, and have found it's not really worthwhile. It's nice to be able to get a tiny bit of extra Prestige to get you to a goal, but the character I actually PvP with has fully upgraded gear and no need for Prestige, so the only reason I'd flag would be for the gold bonus*. Except it's not a gold bonus, it's a copper bonus. Even as a Signature player it's nothing to consider as an incentive. The Prestige bonus is "good enough", it's not much but you don't expect to get much from PvE anyway. I'll also point out that player kills still don't really reward anything either. If you want to get Prestige and gold with open world PvP, you're better off farming mobs rather than players. As it is now, the flag incentive is an interesting idea but not executed well enough to make people actually do it long term. *I only PvP seriously in objective based settings (BGs in other words) so that character PvP flagged would just be extremely annoying due to being a tank. | |} ----